Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 January 2014
03:38 elo 03:39 Hej 03:39 Widzieliście? Znowu ten debil dodał ten artykuł 03:51 Siema 03:51 Który? 03:53 o, hej, nie zaglądałem na czat ;D 03:53 Siem 03:53 a 03:54 Kto może się zabrać za tłumaczenie ,,Happy Appy''? 03:55 Na pewno nie ja. To jest takie długie, chyba dłuższe niż Ben 03:55 ja nie, jestem w trakcie tłumaczenia Jeff Is Back 03:55 A jak myślicie,co mówi głowa w 12 minut? 03:58 Jesteś potępiony!!! albo coś w tym rodzaju 03:59 Tylko do kogo należy ? Mi się zdaje że do jakiegoś księdza. 03:59 Albo do jego ofiary 04:00 Zastanawiam się,czemu tak wiele nastolatek ma fantazję z Jeffem 04:04 Wiesz, jak się jest psychicznym jak ja i ma się problemy z rówieśnikami + jest się forever alone i no lifem, to się szuka idoli, którzy przeciwstawiają się w pewnym sensie światu i prześladowcom 04:04 opczaj to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoSzz-zr2eA XD 04:07 ಠ_ಠ 04:07 Sam lubie anime ale... 04:12 Może to ci się spodoba http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12BYLTq4BpM 04:12 Jesteś Panie Cube? 04:13 To przed chwilą słuchałem 04:13 KAWAI 04:13 witam 04:14 Ale wcześniej była Hatsune Miku, a teraz Megurine Luka 04:14 Aha 04:14 Cześć 04:16 Tu prawdy nie znajdziesz 04:16 O co ci teraz chodzi? 04:19 Spójrz na jego nick 04:20 A tak z innej beczki trzeba zablokować ipka 85.5.128.131 04:20 a już rozumiem 04:20 Prawda jest wszedzie,nawet tam gdzie się jej nie spodziewasz. 04:20 u polityków jej nie ma 04:20 Skoro jest wszędzie to po co jej szukasz? 04:21 jistim :3 04:21 nie było mnie, musiałem coś zrobić 04:22 Prawda ma różne oblicza, wy zauważacie tylko tą którą chcecie 04:22 "Prawda ma różne oblicza, wy zauważacie tylko tą którą chcecie" wut? 04:22 To ma sens 04:23 To cytat ale mniejsza z tym :) 04:23 wg. mnie, 04:23 nie 04:24 co porabiacie\/ 04:24 ? 04:24 ja nico, patroluję OZ 04:24 Przeglądam śmieszne obrazki 04:25 Ja podrzucę niedługo swoją cp tylko poprawiam błędy 04:26 Ja już wrzuciłem 04:26 Ja oglądam Pewdiepie 04:27 Mi się on przejadł 04:27 jeszcze przetrwam 2 dni i mam ferie zimowe :) 04:27 ja też 04:27 Ja mam chyba 17 04:27 u mnie już są 04:28 boshe, jutro sprawdzian z przyry ;_; 04:28 :D 04:28 U mnie w piątek 04:28 U mnie matura :D 04:28 Witam. 04:28 hej 04:28 elo 04:28 hej 04:29 Siema 04:29 Ale weź nie odliczaj od dziesięciu 04:29 kto? 04:30 o-o 04:30 Jestem tak bardzo nie w temacie 04:30 aa bo odliczanei do nowego roku :D 04:30 do nowego roku? 04:30 Nie,po prostu skojarzyło mi się z CR o chatcie 04:30 .o. 04:30 Ktoś spędził sylwestra z polsatem 04:31 ja nie 04:31 ja nie 04:31 Ja się musiałam opiekować moim kotem, nie wiedziałam jak zareaguje po środkach uspokajających. 04:32 ja z TVN 04:32 JA z redtube 04:32 .o. 04:32 o-o 04:33 Doktor chyba piccolo się upiłeś 04:33 Eh, ja nigdy nie miałam udanego sylwestra :( Nigdy nikt nie kupił na niego piccolo i w ogóle tak bez kaca w nowy rok... 04:34 ja byłem w sylwestra z wikią, pogadałem z wikianami 04:34 to było na CS 04:34 Ja dzień po starym roku się rejestrowałam :v 04:35 :v 04:35 Ale siedziałam tu o wiele wcześniej xD 04:35 ja kilka dni temu konto zrobiłem 04:36 muszę ogarnąć monobooka, musi być szary, a strona główna jest czerwona :| 04:37 ja się zalogowałam, żeby dodać tłumaczenie jane the killer i tak to się zaczęło 04:37 muszę kończyć pa! 04:37 Witam 04:37 hej 04:38 elo 04:39 No to co 04:40 Nieważne 04:46 Ja idę, pa 04:47 elo 04:48 yo 04:49 hej 04:50 co robicię?\ 04:50 sorki mam coś z klawiaturą 04:50 lul, strona główna kłamie, przecież się nie zaczął luty .o. 04:50 a pisze marzec 04:52 czesc ;) 04:53 hej 04:53 boshe, monobook nie chce wczytać klas ;_; 04:55 Blog użytkownika:Majkel666/Straczne przeżycia. 04:55 Blog użytkownika:Majkel666/Straczne przeżycia. <--- link lepszy jest 04:56 *link wewnętrzny 04:56 Blog użytkownika:Majkel666/Straszne przeżycia. 04:57 Blog użytkownika:Majkel666/Straszne przeżycia. Nie lepiej użyć linku wewnętrznego? 04:57 link wewnętrzny bierze kropki, zewnętrzny - nie 05:02 hi 05:03 elo 05:04 o co chodzi z wieżą w profilu? 05:09 Mam takie zapytanie... 05:14 Co robi ,,pasta'' w nazwie creepypasta? 05:16 pasta to makaron po angielsku 05:16 nwm, czemu to tam wsadzono 05:16 cp na początku nazywały się "Copypastami" 05:17 Skoro były straszne, zamieniono na "creepypasty" 2014 01 29